Dowager Hatt In Charge
Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Henry and the Forest }} Dowager Hatt In Charge, retitled Dowager Hatt's Day In Charge in other releases, is the sixty-ninth episode of the miniseries. Plot In the early morning at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were ready for work. But then the Fat Controller arrives with a nasty cold. Luckily, his mother, Dowager Hatt arrives, scolding him for coming to run the railway while he is ill, and, despite having no knowledge or experience with running railways, decides to substitute for him. After Dowager Hatt orders her son’s valets to take him home, she starts the day’s work by giving the engines their jobs, but she orders Thomas to collect her new hat from Brendam Docks rather than pulling Annie and Clarabel on his branch line, tasking Emily with the job, who had to take scrap to the scrap yard. Dowager Hatt tasks Gordon with Emily's job, sending Edward to collect a cake for her friend Lady Toffington, Percy to pull Gordon's express, and the other engines to do some random special jobs such as balloons, animals, etc. This creates a lot of confusion and delay, as many of the engines end up stuck at Knapford Station Yard. Emily tells Dowager Hatt that there are certain engines that have their certain jobs and other engines that do not. With Emily's help, Dowager Hatt puts everything right. She puts Gordon back on express duty and sorts the engines back to their regular duties. In the afternoon, the Fat Controller soon gets back from resting, feeling a lot better, he could see that his mother has run his railway very smoothly with Emily's help. However, Thomas arrives with the hat (after waiting at the docks all day), causing Dowager Hatt to push her son into his office to have a tea break before he can question Thomas. Emily is glad that everyone is back doing their proper jobs, except for Philip who is working at the Ulfstead Mine as the lights go off leaving him in the dark. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dowager Hatt * * * Diesel * 'Arry * * * * * Slip Coaches * Geoffrey Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Gordon's Hill * Ulfstead Mine * Sodor Steamworks * Topham Hall * Crocks Scrap Yard * Vicarstown Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the twenty-first season episode, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Several references to past episodes are made: ** The balloon on a flatbed is a reference to the fifteenth season episode, Up, Up and Away!. ** The globe from the eighteenth season episode, Emily Saves the World, is seen being pulled by Salty through Knapford. ** When Dowager Hatt first speaks to Gordon, she calls him Geoffrey, to which Gordon responds with "Who's Geoffrey?". This may be a reference to the nineteenth season episode of the same name, which Lee Pressman also wrote. Category:Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes About Dowager Hatt